In the Night
by Cat Goliath
Summary: With his first appearance to a famous nightclub, Natsu meets a beautiful performer named Celeste. Clubs were never really his thing, so why was he in one and why couldn't he help himself from continuing to go; especially since going to a club, especially this club, was a big no no for the businessman.
1. Love at First Sight?

Natsu groaned and complained as he let his stupid friend drag him off to the hottest nightclub in town; Fairy Tail. Pushing his messy pink hair back, the dark green eyed man tried to think at how he even managed to get himself into this situation. He knew of Fairy Tail, heck, he was pretty sure everyone knew of Fairy Tail and their 'reputation'. To put it short, it was a whore house. Now why was he going to a whore house? He didn't really know himself; all he could remember was Gray daring him to go with him to Fairy Tail, seeing as the pink haired man has never actually been to the famous landmark in all of Fiore. Being him, and seeing as how this was Gray who was daring him, how could he refuse.

"Come on you Tabasco freak, before we miss all the good parts!" Gray shouted with his hands in his pockets. Deep blue eyes peered into dark green, before Natsu angrily sped up his pace to catch up to the dark haired man.

"Shut up ice freak! This isn't some stripper joint is it? You better not show off your 'moves' cause that's where I'm drawing the line!" Natsu shouted back, his eyes shifting towards the well dressed man skeptically.

"Well you're just gunna hafta find out cause we're here," the deep voice of Gray's responded back gruffly, stopping in front of two glass doors outlined in gold. Natsu looked up at the tall building. The name 'Fairy Tail' flashing in bold lights at the top of the fancy red building.

"You sure bout this? Seems a bit...shady. Why don't you just go in and I'll head home?" Natsu fidgeted, suddenly unsure of the decision to go in the first place.

"Wimping out already, pyromaniac? I knew you didn't have the balls for it. Well go on ahead, cry ta mommy," Gray taunted, already stepping through the glass doors.

"I ain't no baby you fuckin ice prick!" Natsu shouted, storming into the building without a seconds thought. Once entering Fairy Tail, the noise rumbled and roared with laughter and obvious good times as the scent of alcohol and sweat attacked the pink haired man. With widened eyes, Natsu took in the sheer amount of people within the main room of the building. It was almost like all of Magnolia was jammed into this one room, and there was still enough moving space for the men and women to move around in.

"Yah just gunna stand there, fire freak? You haven't even stepped into the main room yet. This too much for the big businessman to handle?" Natsu quickly turned to find the source of that voice, locking eyes with the smirking Gray standing amidst the crowd. Natsu mentally chided himself before loosening the tie of his suit and moved to join his friend.

"Better watch yourself stripper, just cause we're friends doesn't mean I won't fire your ass in a second." Gray laughed at his boss' comment, his hands going into the pockets of his pants.

"As if you could find someone that could do the job as good as me. Face it flame head, I'm the best you got." Natsu rolled his eyes as he stepped into the crowded area.

Trying to avoid the multiple of bodies, the two tried to make their way towards an empty booth in the corner of the packed place.

"Hey, yah want something to drink? It'll be easier if I just go and get em." Natsu shrugged a response.

"Just get me a beer, Heineken if they have it." Was Natsu's gruff response as he continued to take in the nightclub.

Like all nightclubs, a large dance floor took up most of the room. Bodies pressed up against each other shamelessly, sending the men into fits of ecstasy as the provocatively dressed women continued to dance with the men. Most of the men dress very similarly to Natsu, either in suits or dressed much nicer than what you would normally see in any usual nightclub. In random corners, Natsu could see casino games set up. The nightclub was getting stranger and stranger by the second. Looking more around the room, Natsu could see the bar area Gray was probably getting the drinks from and besides the bar was a set of stairs that led up to the second floor.

The longer Natsu sat and took everything in, the more uneasy he felt with the atmosphere of the room. The building seemed to ooze out sex and nightly fun with the dimmed lighting and the sensual music playing in the speakers. This wasn't him, this was more along Gray's kind of thing. Heck, he bet Loke was more for these kind of places than he would ever be. He wouldn't be Gray if it killed him; this whole club was something he shouldn't even be seen in. Feeling more determined to leave, Natsu stood up and tried to spot his dark haired employee.

"Hey, what's the hurry man? I know the wait was long, but it's not like I forgot bout you, so sit your ass down and enjoy yourself." Hearing the sound of his friend's voice approaching, Natsu turned to his friend sharply.

Quickly making his way towards the booth, Gray placed both beers down and took a seat. Glancing at the standing pink haired man, Gray rose an eyebrow questioningly before opening his mouth to speak.

"Didn't you hear me, pyro? Sit your ass down, fun's about ta start soon." Natsu shook his head in response, almost in an apologetic way.

"Can't do this, Gray. Just ain't my sort of thing. Look, you win this time, but I really gotta go," Natsu said reaching into his back pocket before pulling out his wallet. "Look, here's a ten, should cover the drink. I'll see ya on Monday alright, don't get too wasted." Gray gaped at Natsu as he slapped down the ten and turned to leave.

"The hell ya doin Flametard? This isn't bout some bet. Look, I noticed you seemed tense, what with the day coming closer and all. Plus, when you ever going to have another day of freedom like this ever again? So just shut up and sit down would ya, have fun while you can." Were Gray's words before he started drinking his beer, staring at Natsu expectantly. Letting out a sigh, Natsu returned to the booth and began to drown down his Heineken.

"Better be worth it, stripper," Natsu grumbled as a woman's squeal pierced the air.

"Mr. Fullbuster! Juvia is so very glad to see you! You haven't came by to see Juvia in such a long time!" a blue haired woman squealed happily before placing herself comfortably on Gray's lap, managing to avoid the beer in the process. Setting down his beer carefully, Gray wrapped his arm casually around the pale skinned woman's small waist.

"Right, Natsu this is Brook, Brook this idiot is Natsu," Gray stated casually, gesturing his head from the blue haired girl towards Natsu's direction. Natsu looked at the sequined corset clad woman before him in confusion as the blue haired woman raised her slender hand and gave Natsu a light flirtatious wave, her feathered cream colored boa swaying slightly with the movement as the sparkles from her blue corset sparkled brightly in the dim light.

"Isn't your name Juvia? That's what you said right?" Natsu questioned, still puzzled by the woman's name.

"No, Juvia is Brook. Juvia isn't Juvia." Natsu banged his head lightly on the table, still confused by the woman's name.

"Better stop before you lose the rest of your brain cells." Gray stated lightly, making the wavy haired woman in his lap giggle girlishly.

"All the girls here have to give an alias name so none of the guys could stalk them or something. Brook just likes speaking in third person," Gray explained. Natsu groaned in response before slowly lifting his head and taking another swig of beer.

"Mr. Fullbuster is so smart. That's why Juvia loves him so much," Brook/Juvia said with a light blush on her pale cheeks. Gray let out an awkward laugh before grabbing his beer once more and started to guzzle down his drink as the woman on his lap gently nuzzled closer.

Before anything really happened, the dim lights of the nightclub started to flicker for a few moments, causing Brook/Juvia to get up from Gray's lap.

"Oh no, Juvia will be late. I must be making my leave now, enjoy the rest of your night," Scrambling to her feet, Brook/Juvia left in a hurry, causing Natsu to look confusedly at the retreating blue haired woman's form.

"What she gunna be late for?" Natsu asked Gray. Lowering his beer, Gray gave Natsu a cocky grin before crossing his arms and leaning back into the booth.

"The fun," was Gray's cryptic answer, causing Natsu to groan.

Suddenly the light sensual beat of the music shifted, picking up in pace as a low throaty hum started to grow, blending with the music beautifully. Turning his head, Natsu looked towards the stairs; a single spotlight following the curvy form of a woman descending the stairs as the dancing on the dance floor quickly dispersed until no one but the woman was left. Standing in the center of the dance floor, a golden blonde haired woman started to hum notes sensually, leaving the normally loud room quiet as she started to open her mouth to sing.

Picking up the tempo of the music, the blond haired woman began to sway her hips in a slow hypnotic rhythm before she began to twirl in her deep red halter ankle length dress. Raising in volume, the blonde snapped open her deep brown eyes and gave the audience a smirk as the song reached full blast and the women along the side started to gather towards the red clad woman. As the blonde haired woman began her dance; brown orbs locked with dark green, and Natsu could swear, his heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**An idea that has been playing around in my mind. Got it when listening to Sparkling Diamonds from Moulin Rouge. One of my favorite movies. Couldn't get the idea out of my head, so I wanted to try it out, even though I should be working on my other story. Well what do you all think? Should I continue this? Any good? Anything I could improve on? Suggestions? This isn't really planned out, so I'm totally open to ideas. Leave a review!**

**Discaimer: I own nothing, not Fairy Tail which belongs to Hiro Mashima, or the idea of Moulin Rouge, no clue who to credit, but not mine.**


	2. Introducing the Fairies

Twirling in a provoking movement, the blonde started to dance a little number; her pale arms reaching out towards the men in the room in teasingly beckoning motions as the women in the room continued to circle the red clad woman. Dancing in a perfectly choreographed way, the women began to dance, their movements framing the singing blonde as they danced with a wild passion unseen in the usually reserved city.

No longer singing in a low teasing tone, the brown eyed woman began picking up her pitch until her voice became more audible and reached all corners of the room. Natsu could hardly blink as his eyes took in the red clad woman, his body unconsciously inching closer and closer towards the woman until he was on the edge of his seat. It was as if the woman was a siren; controlling all with just the sound of her voice. Yet her voice wasn't the only thing capturing the men's attention, her sheer beauty seemed be a beacon within the dark room.

As the hit the chorus, the women that circled the blonde started to disperse slowly, each searcher for a partner to take to the dance floor.

Moving her hips in a sensual sway, Brook made her way towards the back booth that Gray and Natsu occupied, her moments in an obvious seductive dance. Without even a glance in Natsu's direction, Brook lifted her cream boa and slipped it around Gray's neck and slowly walked backwards towards the dancefloor, bringing a smirking Gray with her. Throwing his head back towards his friend, Gray flashed the pink haired businessman a cocky grin.

"Sorry man, duty calls," Gray said with a mock salute before moving closer to the pouting Brook, his own hips gravitating towards the scantily clad woman. Just as their hips were about to make contact, Brook would always twirl her hips away, sending Gray a little tease of a smile as her fingers curled in his hair, the feathered boa dangling forgotten from the smirking Gray's neck.

As most of the dancers found a partner, some of the more bold men made their way to the dance floor, sandwiching some of the women with tight pressed bodies. Dancing out towards the orgy of bodies, the brown eyed blonde twirled around some of the male dancers, pulling them in short flashes of dancing, her body always slipping out of reach before finding a new partner.

With every movement the woman made, Natsu's deep green eyes seemed to drink her in, never leaving her out of sight as heat slowly crept up his neck.

Nearing the end of her song, the blonde haired woman spun towards the center once more as the surrounding dancers slowly broke up their dances, leaving only the women on the dance floor. Looking out into the crowd, the red clad woman seductively licked her lips as she slowly rocked her hips and lowered herself towards the ground. Before her round robust backside neared the ground, she rolled her bottom out before moving her own body in a similar movement, her arms lowering as they trailed up her slender legs and towards her large breasts until they swayed towards the air, where she ended the song with a fleeting note. The surrounding women followed suit and ended their own little dance in their own poses, looking beautiful and seductive as they looked out at the audience with teasing smiles on their painted lips.

The audience exploded into a loud applause, hoots and loud whistles following quickly after as the music returned to its normal beat and the women broke off and returned to their seemingly normal duties. Before the night club picked up in full gear, a long silver haired beauty made her way towards the center of the room, standing not too far from the red clad blonde. Upon seeing the bright blue eyed woman, the room grew silent as the pale skinned youth flashed the audience a cunning smile.

"Now wasn't that a lovely performance," the woman purred, her hand moving towards her cheek as she made a seductive pout, her pointer finger resting lightly against her cheek. "I know all you boys usually wait for the chance that the beautiful Celeste would choose her 'partner' for the night, but it would seem that certain circumstances have come up and I'm afraid she would be already occupied for tonight, but rest assured gentlemen, we still have some mysterious fairies waiting to be captured for the night," the silver haired woman continued, waving her hand slowly towards the women of the club before walking out of the center of the dance floor, a light wave raised before all silence broke and the liveliness of the night club picked up once more. Slowly, the blonde haired woman turned towards the stairs and left the dance floor, making her way up the stairs without a second's glance.

Upon hearing these words, Natsu slumped a little in his seat before reaching for his Heineken, only to find he had drunk it all earlier. With a slight dejected sigh, Natsu lifted his head to find his idiotic friend, seeing him walk hand in hand with the fish netted clad woman who first took him to the dance floor.

Panting slightly, Gray plonked himself down in the seat, pulling a slightly disheveled Brook onto his lap.

"You won't believe what I just did for you!" Gray boasted, with a slight tilt of his head towards the empty beers, Brook nodded knowingly before bonded off towards the bar area, leaving the two men alone.

"Noticed your love struck puppy dog look earlier, and decided to get you a little present," Gray said with a cocky smile. Confused, Natsu stared at Gray, a bit lost on what the present was. Noticing his friend's stare, the cocky smile vanished before a look of disbelief overwashed Gray's features.

"Are you seriously that stupid, flame brain. We're in Fairy Tail for crying out loud, do you think I bought ya a pair of shoes?" Gray stated sarcastically, slamming his hands against the hard marbled table, "Celeste? Who do you think bought her for the night?"

"You did?" Natsu sputtered in disbelief, a sudden surge of anger lighting up in him, before reasoning pushed the feeling aside. Slinking up towards the table with the beers and a small fruity drink in hand, Brook walked towards the booth and carefully placed the drinks down atop the table before making herself comfortable on Gray's lap. With a light thanks to the blue haired beauty, Gray grabbed hold of his beer before wrapping his free arm around the sequined covered woman's waist.

"Naw, you did. You're welcome," Gray toasted, gulping down his beer while Juvia clapped her hands happily, beaming Natsu a friendly smile.

"Isn't that nice of Mr. Fullbuster. Juvia thinks a thank you is in order," Brook stated with an attractive smile on her lips, even though she had no idea what the two were talking about. Natsu slowly nodded to the woman's statement, his mind trying to take everything in as he stared blankly at the spot where the red clad woman once occupied.

* * *

Finding himself in front of a bright white door, Natsu fidgeted and started to panic as his hand trembled in front of the golden door knob. Uneasy with the whole situation Gray put him in, Natsu thought of just backing out and leaving Fairy Tail without paying the starlette an appearance. Unfortunately, Gray's words earlier seemed to mock and haunt him, making him rethink his future actions.

* * *

_Now that things were dying down and more and more of the dancers were leaving to their rooms, a man either trailing at their heels or slung drunkenly on their arm, Gray finally voiced his thoughts to the unusually quiet pink haired businessman._

_"Yo, you finally gunna go ta Celeste or not," Gray grunted, his arms slung drunkenly over Brook's shoulder as the blue haired performer tried to support the fit dark haired man, her own drunken giggles echoing in the area._

_"I'll have ya know that that woman doesn't come cheap and ya better not waste my hard earned cash. S'not like everyone can own a whole fuckin business," Gray slurred as he and Brook made their way towards the stairs. Noticing his boss was not following, Gray stumbled to a stop and harshly turned towards the unmoving man._

_"Hey, ya hear me ya bastard. I ain't gunna have ya waste my money, so move yer ass and get up those stairs." With a sigh, Natsu pushed himself up from the plush seat and shot Gray a heated glare._

_"Look, no one asked you to buy her for me. We both know I can't cause..." Natsu stated, but was interrupted when Gray grabbed hold of Natsu and slung his free arm around Natsu's own shoulders. Now the three were walking towards the stairs, the pink haired and blue haired supporting the swaying dark haired man._

_"Yeah yeah, think of it as a gift, boss man. Have fun at least once in your life, flame brain. Cause ya think I can splurge on someone like Celeste often? That woman is always busy and you're lucky I even got her fo ya this one time." Natsu narrowed his eyes as the three began to make their way up the stairs._

_"Hey, I have fun all the time," Natsu protested, causing Gray to roll his deep blue eyes. "Shut up ya stripper, no one asked yah!" The blue eyed man gave a deep chuckle as the stairs started to reach their end. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, rooms spread out in three different hallways; one right in front, one to the right, and one to the left of the stairs. Each hallway appeared almost as if from a hotel, a number held right in the middle of the different colored doors. With a slap to his back, Natsu snapped out of his shock as the hand shoved him towards the front hallway. Turning his head in anger, Natsu managed to catch a mocking wink from Gray as he and Brook started stumbling down the right hallway._

_"Room seven, lover boy. Take it while yah can, yah don't have much time left anyways."_

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Natsu pulled his hand back and gave the wooden door a light knock. Staring at the gleaming number seven nailed in the door, Natsu soon regretted his decision and quickly turned to leave. Screw Gray and his payment; what Gray decides to do with his money was his choice but he shouldn't even be here he was... Natsu's internal thoughts froze at the sound of a seductive woman's voice coming from behind him.  
"You know, you could have just come it. I wouldn't have mind." Turning around slowly, Natsu's eyes widened at the sight of the blonde performer before him; her form leaning against the doorframe with her curvy hip jutted out. No longer in the red dress she once wore earlier, the brown eyed beauty now wore a semi-transparent black gauzy overcoat lined with fuzzy feather like material. Covering her body was a black lingerie set in lace, her slender legs covered in fishnets held by the clippings of a garter belt. Natsu could feel the heat creep up his neck as he tried to stop himself from eyeing the scantily clad blonde.

"A shy one, have we? That shouldn't be a problem. Now why don't we come into my room and get better 'acquainted'," the woman purred, her red painted nails gleaming in the dim light as her slender fingers snaked their way around Natsu's tie, tugging lightly. Following the woman's pulls, Natsu let himself be pulled into the woman's room.

Warm candle light set the room in a soft glow. Cluttered with makeup and books, the room appeared well lived in, yet very tidy. Natsu could see a wide wooden desk and an even larger dresser occupy two corners of the very large room. Warm shades of red and pink colored the room, leaving a slightly seductive and romantic feel in its wake. Pressed up against a corner of the large glass window was a large king size bed. As they neared the bed, Natsu noticed the black silk bed sheets lining the bed, his eyes going hazy at the thought of the feel of the smooth texture pressed against his skin.

With a small smirk, the blonde released her hold on the bright red tie and ran her fingers through Natsu's soft pink hair.

"I believe introductions are in order," the blonde hummed, turning Natsu so he was walking backwards. "Why don't I start. My name's Celeste, now what is yours"

"Natsu," the pink haired man breathed out, taking hold of Celeste's waist unconsciously.

"Natsu," Celeste whispered, trying the new name on her tongue. "Well Natsu, you are definitely much cuter than my other visitors." the brown eyed woman growled seductively, pushing her body closer to Natsu's as they tumbled into the large bed.

Natsu let out a light gasp as Celeste moved her body atop of Natsu's, her toned legs straddling the sides of Natsu's hips. With a small smirk on her painted lips, Celeste began to to unbutton the top buttons of Natsu's white button up shirt, her golden hair curtaining his face as she moved in closer.

"Wait," Natsu stuttered, his cheeks heated in a slight blush as he pressed his hands against Celeste's slender shoulders. The blonde let out a sigh as her lips pursed into a pout, moving back a little to give the flustered pink haired man some space.

"What's wrong," Celeste asked, a light tone of concern laced within her words as she peered into Natsu's dark eyes.

"I...can't do this. I'm getting married soon," Natsu said, pushing himself upright, avoiding the deep gaze from the brown eyed beauty.

"Is that all," Celeste said with a chuckle, pressing her curvy body closer to Natsu's well defined body. "You had me worried there, Natsu. Don't worry, this'll just be our little secret" Once more, Natsu's back collapsed against the plush bed as Celeste's form loomed over him once more.

* * *

**Oh my gosh guys. After reading some very positive feedback, I decided to write chapter two. Looking this over, I can't do sexy. Like no joke guys. I'm starting to re-think why I'm writing this again. Was it good? bad? great? Suggestions and feedback would be very helpful. Sorry if it seemed a bit disappointing compared to the first chapter. All I have to say is use your imagination with the dancing, because describing that shiz is way too hard. So, leave a thought in the review box. I'd love to hear from you all. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and I definitely don't own Moulin Rouge, which this is based loosely on. I might be basing this on a fic I read way back. I have no clue what it was called, but I remember it was an Inuyasha fic where the pairing was Inu/Kag and definitely rated M. If I remember what it was about, Kagome was a sort of prostitute who attracted a wealthy guy, Inuyasha, who was actually in love with the mistress, Kikyo, who was a whore but got bumped up to mistress, but couldn't be with her anymore so picked Kagome because she looked like her. I remember he brought her to his house once and pretended she was also a wealthy person instead of a whore. Ringing any bells, if it does, I would love to see if it's the one and give the author credit. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Explanations

Shock overwhelmed Natsu as Celeste moved in closer and closer, the curves of her body aligning with Natsu's as her golden hair curtained the two in darkness. Wide-eyed, Natsu froze, almost unsure as to what to do. A light perfume scent tickled Natsu's nose teasingly, sending the taunt man at ease as his eyes started to get hazy once more. Closer and closer Celeste moved, her plump lips now hovering above Natsu.

"Natsu," Celeste sighed out, her tone much sweeter than before. At the soft tone of her voice, Natsu's eyes snapped open, no longer hazed by lust. It was at that moment he was reminded of his fiancee and remembered just where he was. With his well hidden strength, Natsu gripped Celeste's shoulders and flipped her over, his large frame now hovering above the stunned blonde. Quickly gathering her composure, Celeste looked up at Natsu with a teasing gaze as she ran her fingers up and down his torso, her fingernails gazing the bare skin of his neck, sending shivers down his spine before he reprimanded himself.

"Well if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask," Celeste cooed, her golden hair fanned out beneath her. Pushing himself off the blonde, Natsu fumbled to button up the top buttons of his shirt, causing Celeste to sit up and give Natsu a very confused look, all looks of seduction vanished.

"That's the second time now. Isn't this what you wanted?" Celeste questioned, her legs curled underneath her as her overcoat hung off her shoulders and near her elbows. With a gulp, Natsu looked away from the exposed woman, his cheeks suddenly heated up as he tried to give her some privacy.

"I'm getting married," Natsu said, as though this was the only excuse he could come up with. Celeste sighed before pulling up her overcoat, trying to cover up herself as much as she can once noticing the pink haired man's uneasiness.

"And I commend you for that, but you don't usually come to a place like this and pay for someone unless you're single or willing to cheat," Celeste concluded once Natsu finally turned to face her. "I don't know if you know this, but I don't really come cheap. So why waste the money if you weren't going to cheat on your fiancee?" Natsu let out a sigh before slumping in the wooden chair near the wooded desk.

"My stupid friend thought I needed to 'have fun' so he thought to buy you for me. I actually almost left before you opened the door," Natsu admitted sheepishly, his head slumped down. Celeste's brown eyes narrowed slightly, her arms crossed over her rather impressive bosom.

"That doesn't really make me feel better," Celeste hissed slightly before letting a weary sigh, "But it makes more sense now. Guys usually are at my door once they pay for the night." Curiously, Natsu lifted his head to look at the performer, his elbows rested against his knees as he took in the woman's slightly dejected form.

"Yah know, you seem different than before," Natsu mused, his dark green eyes narrowed in concentration as he kept looking at the woman before him.

"That's cause how I act now won't bring in the customers. Being a fairy means we have to be mysterious and seductive, but seem unattainable. It's our whole gimmick." Celeste said honestly, looking back at Natsu with a dreary look. Natsu couldn't help the frown that crept on his usually cheerful face; for some reason, he didn't like the sad tired expression found in the woman's eyes.

"Well that's stupid," Natsu commented bluntly, "Why not be dragons, they're so much cooler than fairies anyway," Natsu continued childishly, a carefree laugh under his breath, suddenly reminded of his childhood obsession with dragons. Celeste's back stiffed at the comment before her eyes blazed in furry.

"What do you mean stupid? What, you want us to go off and eat our customers? Or maybe breath fire. How would being dragons bring in any customers?" Natsu began to laugh louder, barely able to hold back at the blonde's frustrated look, happy to see the sad look gone from her eyes.

"You're such a weirdo, Celeste. Dragons don't eat humans, they eat their native element and not all breath fire," Natsu laughed out, tears streaming from his eyes as his sides began to shake.

"I am not a weirdo," Celeste protested, her eyes narrowing as she forgot that even though he didn't want her 'services' he was still a customer and she was supposed to keep her act up. "You're the weirdo Natsu. Do you know how many men would kill to be in your shoes and all you're doing is calling me a weirdo and laughing about something ridiculous," Celeste finished, slightly bragging as she crossed her arms.

"Yah know, I like you much better without the fairy act. You're much more fun than when you were all seductive and crap," Natsu said, finally calming down.  
"Most people would say the opposite," Celeste mumbled without much heat, her lips curved in a small smile at the businessman's kind words.

"Since that stupid Gray already paid ya for the night, stead of doin that other stuff, why don't we get ta know each other," Celeste's eyes widened at the man's words, never hearing this request from one of her clients before.

"You know what, why not. I mean you did already pay for the night anyways," Celeste said with a small shrug, getting up from the bed to grab something more suitable for the situation. Without looking back at the pink haired man's reaction, Celeste went to her closet and grabbed an oversized shirt with a blue cat stamped across the front. Slipping the overcoat on a hook, Celeste slipped on the bright blue shirt, the hem reaching her knees, covering up her lingerie. Giving a slight cough to clear his throat, Natsu looked into Celeste's brown eyes.

"So, what do you want to know?" Celeste gave a slight shrug before making her way back towards the silk covered bed.

"It's your night. Why don't you ask me something," Celeste retorted, making herself comfortable by clutching a pillow to her stomach and leaning in.

"Alright, um, how old are you," Celeste froze, sending Natsu a cold glare, making him stiffen in fear at the woman's stare.

"You don't ask a woman's age." Natsu nodded, terrified that if he didn't the blonde woman might have killed him on the spot. Seeing his expression, Celeste burst out laughing, clutching the pillow tightly as her sides shook.

"I'm just kidding, Natsu. I should be honest after all, how else are you supposed to get to know me, and I you," Celeste stated with a large grin that lit up her whole face. Stunned, Natsu averted his eyes, slightly dazed by the blonde's brilliant smile. He concluded that he would much prefer seeing that smile on the blonde's face. "I'm twenty-four," Celeste said, breaking Natsu out of his thoughts. "What about you?"

"Twenty-five." Celeste nodded thoughtfully, contemplating her upcoming question before perking up with a grin on her face.

"I got one. What do you do for a living, Natsu?"

"I own a little business. Ever hear of Dragon Corporations?" Celeste's brown eyes widened at the name of the company Natsu owned.

"Little?! That's the biggest security company in all of the world!" Celeste sputtered, making Natsu chuckle a little at the blonde's expression.  
"I guess it is," Natsu said a bit embarrassed, a slight shrug following. "Alright, so why are you in a place like this?" Natsu asked, gesturing towards the entire room. Celeste gave a light shrug, sinking deeper into the comforts of her pillow.

"You know how some people run off to join the circus? Well, meet my circus," Celeste said sadly, obviously upset with her life choices. Natsu gave a hm in response, unsure as to how to respond to the blonde's answer.

"It's not all that bad though. Everyone here is really nice and beyond contrary belief, we aren't really a whore house like everyone thinks," Celeste said eyeing Natsu, as if knowing his current belief of the functioning of Fairy Tail. "We're more performers if anything. Sure, we do sleep with our customers, but only if we choose it, not because we're paid to. Most times, I just heavily make out with my customers, maybe more if I wish it, but hardly ever sleep with them," Celeste finished.

"So...With me," Natsu questioned, a bit curious with the blonde's answer.

"O-Only make out with you," Celeste stuttered, her cheeks going red as Natsu let out a little sigh. Whether it was a sigh of relief or disappointment, he would never know.

* * *

Natsu grumbled as he stumbled into his house. The morning light of the rising sun shining down on his rumpled jacket. Not even bothering climbing the stairs, Natsu trudged towards the long couch that occupied his living room, his eyes staring blankly up at his bare ceiling.

The two ended up talking well into the night, talking about their friends, dreams, and whatever else they could come up with, yet it didn't really feel like it was enough for Natsu. Unfortunately, the two had to go off with their own lives and split once daybreak started to shine. Reluctantly, Natsu left the blonde performer with a sad smile and wave. With a wave of her own, Celeste walked Natsu out of her room, leaving a bright red kiss on his cheek.

With a bounce in his step, Natsu bounded home, a light smile curved at the corner of his mouth, hidden from the blonde singer.

Thinking back to the whole night he just had, Natsu couldn't stop the large grin from forming as he stared up at the ceiling and lightly touched where the lip mark gleamed. Almost as soon as that smile started, guilt started to form at the pit of his stomach, making Natsu slung an arm across his face as he let out a groan. He shouldn't be thinking of another woman, much less actually spending the whole night with them when he was already in a committed relationship; heck, he was getting married soon. Natsu knew he was repeating that by now, but it was the cold face truth, he was getting married; to a woman who practically grew up with him and fell in love with.

Natsu knew he loved her, so what if he was thinking of another woman, it wasn't like they actually did anything. Thinking this over, the guilt started to ease as his tense body relaxed into the plush brown couch. Yeah, all Celeste was, was an interesting new person, maybe even a new friend to the pink haired businessman. A new friend with a pretty smile and sad eyes. Thinking back to the starlette's sad eyes made Natsu frown, he didn't like that her eyes always held this sad emotion buried deep into the very depths of her brown eyes. Although she laughed and expressed so many different emotions in the night, Natsu could almost sense that hidden sadness, unnerved that such sadness followed such a bright and cheerful woman.

Natsu was crossed, he liked the performer. She was interesting and different than most people he met. More than anything, he wanted to keep talking to the blonde, making her laugh and trying to get rid of that sadness, if only for a little while. But he knew meeting up with her would send the wrong message to many. I mean, how do you explain seeing a performer from Fairy Tail when almost all of Fiore thought all they were, were over extravagant prostitutes. Above all, how would he explain to his fiancee that he went to said extravagant prostitute building when she was on a work trip. Letting out a sigh, Natsu tossed and turned on the couch; now laying on his side, his green eyes glanced tiredly at a picture frame before him.

Lifting a weary arm, Natsu brought the picture frame closer, his eyes scanning the person with an almost longing expression. In the picture was him and his fiancee, both seated on a red checkered picnic blanket. The picture was taken right before Natsu managed to gather the nerves and pull out the ring hidden in his pocket. The couple were in a candid shot, unaware of the camera at the moment as they looked into each others eyes with smiles painted on their face, Natsu's more nervous while his fiancee's in a more comfortable and at ease smile. Both sat in the center of a park, the park they actually first met at.

Taking his fiancee's features, Natsu let out a sigh. Her bright blue eyes shined with happiness and a childlike innocence that could almost rival his own, her bright silver hair was cut in a short sort of stylized bob, the ends uneven but framing her small elfish face almost perfectly. She was a real beauty, one Natsu thought was unrivaled, but now had his doubts. With one last glance at the photo, Natsu returned the photo back to its resting spot, her name breathed past his lips as he tried to get some sleep for the day.

"Lisanna"

* * *

**So, way beyond shock that I actually wrote this so fast. I had an idea planned out, and with all the positive feedback I got for the earlier chapter, how could I just sit back. Course this may be bad for my other story, I think I like writing more for this story, maybe cause I'm in a sort of slump with To Open her Heart. Thank you guys for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. A guest asked if Natsu was a virgin, but in this I would say he isn't, but he isn't all too experienced, if you get what I mean. I bet you all were either shocked or totally called who I made Natsu's mysterious fiancee. I had fun writing this, I hope you had fun reading this chapter. If you haven't checked out my other stuff, may I ask that you do. I would love some feedback and suggestions. As always, leave a thought in the review box, any suggestions would be nice also. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, that belongs to Hiro Mashima. Don't own Moulin Rouge, which this is based loosely, and very loosely at that, on. Found that inu/kag fic I mentioned last chap, but thinking back to it, I don't think I used hardly anything from it, but I will put it here in case I did. I don't own Confound, Desenchanter does. **

**Thank you for those who actually reads this part, it's nice to know you guys take the time to read my sort of extra thoughts part.**


	4. Before the Show

Celeste let out a loud yawn before stretching her arms above her head. Rubbing her eyes tiredly, she moved the covers off her body and padded across her carpeted floor and towards the door, where a warm aroma of food filled the air. The hallways chirped with hushed chatter, careful not to wake any of the late risers from their slumber, if only for a little bit. Still feeling a little groggy, Celeste carefully made her way towards the stairs, gripping the hand railing tightly so she wouldn't trip and fall to her death.  
"Lucy!" Celeste turned her head quickly, her ears perking up at the sound of her name being called. Looking down slightly, the blonde smiled at the petite blue haired woman, her childlike features perking up at the sight of the blonde.

"You're up awfully early," the shoulder length blunette mused before letting out a small giggle, "Well, early for you, Lulu" the wavy haired woman finished, surprised to see her closest friend up for lunch; something the blonde hardly wakes up in time for.

"Is it?" Lucy yawned, unaware of the time. The blunette nodded, her sky blue hair swaying with the movement as she slightly adjusted her customary orange bandana.

"Yup. Finally found a guy that could knock you out," the blue haired woman teased, her brown eyes shining with mirth. Thinking back the the night earlier, Lucy felt a light blush creep up her pale cheeks, suddenly embarrassed.

"I saw that, Lulu! Could this one be 'the one' you've been dreaming of for so long." The blush darkened even more now, making the blonde almost resemble a bright tomato.

"No no no no no," Lucy protested quickly, trying to calm her inflamed cheeks. "It wasn't like that, Levy. Natsu's just a friend," the blonde finished quickly, realizing her mistake as the blunette began to grin widely.

"Oh ho ho, now's who this Natsu character that's has you so flustered." The busty blonde gaped at her petite friend, trying to come up with an answer for the grinning youth before her. Luckily, a grumpy brunette interrupted the two before she could come up with an answer.

"Are you two going to stand there all day? Can you two at least move out of the way? I need to drink something alcoholic before I can even think of functioning properly," the curvy brunette groaned, her bare foot tapping a little impatiently as she gave a loud yawn.

"Save the chit chat for the dinner table, cause I definitely want to hear this little bit of gossip," the brown haired woman grinned, slipping past the two as she continued down the hard marble steps. Lucy let out a groan as she and Levy followed the swaying brunette, completely dreading the chat she was about to have with practically all of the women of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Taking in all the scents of the food place out before her, Lucy grabbed a plate and grabbed what was left on the aisle lined with food. Once gathering enough food, the blonde looked around the room, trying to spot a free spot.

"Oh Lulu!" Levy sang, waving her slender arm in the air, trying to catch the blonde's attention. Flinching in response, Lucy tried to spot another free spot, hoping to find one before the petite blue haired could pry out any information from her. Startled, Lucy jumped as a slender arm locked with hers, almost dropping her plate of food in the process.

"Don't think you could run away that fast," the brunette woman from earlier sang with a bright smile, the smell of alcohol already on her lips. With a dejected sigh, Lucy followed the long haired brunette, already knowing she couldn't get out of this one.

* * *

Taking a seat in the only available chair in the area, Lucy tried avoiding any eye contact as she nervously nibbled the food prepared. She could practically feel all eyes from the table on her, but she wouldn't look up; perhaps they even forgot and was just staring at her because she was up a bit early.

"So, anything you want to tell us? I heard from a certain someone that our own little song bird may have a bit of a crush on a certain customer," the wavy haired brunette practically shouted, a jug of alcohol swaying in her firm grasp.

"What's this about a crush? Cana, tell us what you know," a stern female voice stated firmly, directing her question to the brunette, her form almost bouncing with eagerness at the hint of gossip.

"Don't look at me, Lucy's the one holdin all the details. Maybe you'd have a better chance at pryin it outa her, Erza." Lucy's eyes practically bugged out at the mention of the scarlet haired woman, her hand shaking slightly in fear as the scarlet haired woman snapped her head towards the blonde and slammed her hands to the table, catching the attention from all the other women in the room.

"Is this true, Lucy? Are you in a love relationship?" Lucy flinched as she shakily looked up into sparkling brown eyes. Knowing that there was absolutely no way out of it, Lucy nodded a bit shakily, sending a glare towards the giggling blue haired woman to her right.

"I mean no," Lucy sputtered, waving her arms wildly as she tried to correct herself. "He just talked to me, that's all. There's no way I could fall for him," Lucy protested, earning knowing nods from the surrounding women.

"Denial," Levy muttered towards the women, speaking over the protesting blonde.

"Hey Lulu, didn't you say his name was Natsu? Well, was he at least decent looking? He must have been if he was able to capture your attention for so long, especially if it was only to talk," Levy concluded, sending the embarrassed blonde a small teasing smirk. Upon hearing the name Natsu, a certain silver haired woman perked up, a slightly strained expression pinched her features as she made her way towards the group of women.

"He was very handsome," Lucy admitted, the blush on her cheeks growing, "but he had some strange pink hair, I've never seen a man have such a color. You don't think he dyed it, do you?" Lucy mussed, now curious with the man's hair color. Once hearing about the man's hair color, the silver haired woman's suspicions were confirmed, glancing over to her left quickly, making eye contact with a pair of bright blue eyes similar to her own, the owner gave a slight nod to the silver haired woman, confirming her suspicions even more.

"Afternoon, ladies," the blue eyed beauty beamed, moving closer to the chattering group. "What's going on?" she asked, standing near Cana as she subtly glanced in the blonde's direction.

"Nothing much, Mirajane," Lucy mumbled, hoping the mistress of Fairy Tail wouldn't begin to pry, but it was already too late.

"Yup, nothing but Lulu telling us about this guy who paid for the night only to talk," Levy pipped in, barely able to contain herself. The blue eyed woman perked up at the new bit of information.

"Oh, I was certain Gray was going to try and ravish you for the night," Mirajane questioned, a bit curious as to why the man Lucy mentioned wasn't the same man that usually frequented their nightclub. Upon hearing her sort of lover's name, Juvia perked up, her deep blue eyes gleaming happily until they clouded with anger, then confusion.

"Juvia is confused, Mr. Fullbuster was with Juvia almost all night. Juvia is certain it was Mr. Fullbuster's friend Natsu who stayed with Lucy that night. Unless, do you plan to steal Mr. Fullbuster from Juvia!" the long blue haired woman snapped, her pale hands clutching her eating utensils angrily as she shot the confused blonde a heated look.

"No no no, Juvia. I'm not trying to steal Gray," Lucy said, trying to pacify the enraged blue haired woman.

"Wait, Juvia. Did you say he was Gray's friend?" Levy question, managing to catch that little bit of information. Juvia nodded once she managed to calm down.

"Yes, Juvia did not hear as much, but Mr. Fullbuster mentioned he had purchased Lucy last night for Natsu as a sort of gift," the woman at the table nodded at the explanation, accepting the words without any disagreement.

"I believe we are a bit off topic," Erza stated, tying back her long scarlet colored hair into a high ponytail. "Was this not about Lucy and what had happened with this Natsu character." Mirajane clapped her hands excitedly, always enjoying whatever piece of gossip she could get her hands on.

"Oh yes yes. Lucy, why don't you tell us what happened. Didn't you try to seduce him like any other customer?" Lucy nodded embarrassedly, fidgeting with the hem of her long night shirt.

"I did," Lucy stated before she was interrupted by a loud Cana.

"So, were ya actually gunna bang him? Since he was so handsome and all," Cana laughed, exaggerating the word handsome. Levy tittered a muffled laughter as the blonde grew redder and redder with each passing second.

"Now now ladies, we shouldn't ask about each others sex lives. I'm sure everyone has a few interesting stories. Isn't that right, Levy?" Mirajane stated, a teasing smile painted on her face. Levy stopped laughing and sunk a little deeper into her seat, a light flush staining her cheeks, which caused Canan to laugh even louder at the sight of the reddening women. Wide eyed, Erza couldn't help but glance at Levy every now and then, surprised that the normally shy maiden may have been very sexually active.

"So, you were saying," Mirajane said with a bright smile, directing the conversation back to Lucy once more.

"Oh, right. So after trying to seduce him, you know, same old same old. He suddenly pushes me off and avoids my advances. It turns out he's getting married, which isn't really new with this line of work," Lucy said with a hint of bitterness, earning nods of agreement from the women around her. "Thinking this was just a ploy of remorse, I continued my advance, but then he stopped me again. In the end, he suggested we just talk since Gray already paid for the night anyways," Lucy finished with a casual wave of her hand, quickly returning to her food without another word. With a bit of a sigh from the surrounding women, they reluctantly went back to their meal as the silver haired mistress walked away from the group and towards the bar area, where a very tall man stood, rubbing at the small shot glasses with a clean rag, his large hands strangely handling the small glasses very delicately.

"I assume you heard all of that," Mirajane murmured, letting only the man before her able to hear. The bright silver haired man nodded slightly, letting only the mistress able to see his answer as he set the glass onto a shelf and grabbed another in its stead.

"Sounds like the same one to me, Mira. So what are you going to do?" the deep tone of the man rumbled slightly, his bright blue eyes glancing down at his older sister with concern.

"Well he isn't technically cheating on her, and this is a place of secrets," Mira sighed, tapping her fingers against the polished counter, the soft beating easing the silver haired beauty. "This is how things go, we're bound to hold many secrets, so what's one more?" Mira stated with a sad expression on her youthful face. With a frown of his own, the man's arms flexed under his deep blue jacket, straining against the already tight material.

"That isn't very manly," the large tan man muttered, switching the glass for a new one as he continued polishing the shot glasses. Mira chuckled lightly at her brother's words, a smile already lighting up her bright eyes.

"Everything is all about being manly with you isn't it, Elfman," Mira said with a bright smile on her face, happy for the normalcy that surrounded her younger brother.

* * *

Everything was going according to schedule. By now all of the performers were awake and ready to plan for their entertainment performance for the night. All of the women split up into different chore groups, cleaning up the last bits of lunch before allowed to practice and plan.

Erza was just making her rounds with the garbage duty she was forced to take for that day. With a large garbage bag in each hand, the scarlet haired performer, threw the two bags into the large dumpster with ease. Brushing her hands together, the performer was about to make her way back to the nightclub, but froze at the sound of a light groan coming from the alley way. Curious, Erza walked towards the area without a hint of fear. Turning the corner, Erza was met by a surprising sight. Startled, Erza clasped her hands against her mouth, her brown eyes widening at the sight.

* * *

Mira beamed a smile towards the hard working women; things were running along swimmingly. The dance area was cleared of the extra tables pulled out for lunch, all extra food was placed back in the kitchen area, and the dishes were just about done; all that was left was waiting for Erza and her garbage run. Sitting at the foot of the stairs, Mira sat patiently as the performers made themselves comfortable and sat down, waiting for the scarlet haired performer to finally come back.

With the bang of the front door slamming open, Mira gave a little wince, a bit surprised she didn't hear a crack in the glass door. Ready to scold Erza, Mira sharply turned towards the scarlet haired woman before letting out a gasp. In Erza's arms was someone bundled in a large ratty old jacket stained with dirt and grim. Small bone like legs peaked out from the coat, dangling over the performer's arm. The owner of the body was breathing deeply, her face gaunt from the lack of food as her deep blue hair hung almost lifelessly over the woman's other arm. The girl looked young, barely on the cusp of womanhood, with dirt and grime covering every inch of her skin.

"Someone fetch the girl some food! I need someone to help Erza give the girl a bath! Common ladies, we must help this young one, who knows how long she's been out on the streets without a decent meal," Mira shouted to the performers, her kind heart already going out to the mysterious girl. Automatically, the performers split up into different groups; some going off to find food, others following Erza up the stairs, while some even went searching for some type of clothing for the unfortunate girl. Before Mira could go off and contribute, a single white cat pawed at the glass door to the nightclub.

Curious, Mira made her way towards the door and peered the cat. Like the girl, the cat was covered in dirt and grime, it's once white fur now a dark dark gray that borderlined black. Mira could tell the cat hasn't eaten for days, its ribs showing through the thin overlayer of fur. Sad brown eyes peered up into Mira's bright blue eyes as the cat let out a pitiful meow. Without giving it much thought, Mira opened the door a crack, letting the cat slip in before she went up towards the bathroom, knowing the dirtied girl was already there and in good hands. Behind Mira, the grayed cat followed with determination not usually found in cats, set in its large brown eyes.

* * *

Oh wow, another update. I'm spoiling you guys too much. I'm having so much fun writing for this story, wish I could say the same about my other story. I think I'm starting to neglect it, so hopefully I get something down for that. Updates are probably going to come much slower now that school starts back up tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for the support and the kind words you all left in the reviews. Sorry this has like no Nalu yet, I'm working on it, but it's hard. I hope this was enjoyable and that the characters were at least sort of in character. Thank you all again for the follows, favorites, and reviews. Couldn't do this without you guys. I'm open to any suggestions you all might have, so let me know. Leave a thought in the review box.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does, and I also don't own Moulin Rouge, which this was loosely based on. Upon reading Confound again, there's like nothing in common with this story, but a few aspects are based on some the story's ideas, like the entertainment joint in the lower area and the fact that they go by aliases, but that could go with any story, but I don't own Confound either.

On another note: guys, I'm like a bundle of uncontrolled feelings. It all started with Fairy Tail and it's latest chapter, I'm still shocked with it, then the latest episode, still gushing and so excited for the next ep. Then Saturday came and it all went downhill, Young Justice and Green Lantern the Animated Series, gah, all the sad feels. I'm still torn about it. Anyways, thanks for reading this A/N if you actually did.


	5. Author's note

Alright. First off, I really want to apologize for raising some of your hopes up thinking this was a new chapter. I just wanted to try and explain the reason for the lack of chapters. So here I go.

**1. Recently got a job and am learning the ins and outs of it. So that has taken up a large portion of my time.**

**2. I have discovered some pairing weeks earlier, so that has occupied a bit of my time.**

**3. I have immense writer's block and have no clue what to write. Any suggestions will be much appreciated.**

**4. I feel a bit uninspired. I don't know if you guys read my profile, but I stated that I tend to drop stories and I have been contemplating whether or not to stop and take down these stories. I really don't, but I don't want to leave this up unfinished and further disappoint those that do read this story. **

**5. I spend way too much time on tumblr. **

**6. I still haven't finished up some stuff for certain pairing weeks and feel obligated to finish them first, but am suffering the same symptoms I stated earlier. **

I think that is all for my reasoning. I really am sorry, guys. This was very unexpected and upsetting. All of your reviews and kind words had really made me smile and freak out with joy. I will try to write more, but I can't really make any promises. I'm sorry if I had upsetted you in any way for my reasonings aren't all that great and inexcusable. Perhaps I am in need of a Beta reader. Thanks for taking the time to read this

-Cat Goliath


End file.
